BKHAW
by eric clutter
Summary: C'est juste la présentation de la famille Soumis. Enfin, ça aurait du être juste ça...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Pour le titre, vous avez sa signification en cours de fic.**

_BKHAW _

Bonjour à tous, ici Éric Clutter, je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous présenter avec mon assistant : la famille Soumis, où plutôt une partie ! (allez savoir pourquoi leurs parents s'appellent comme ça...) Elle vit dans la belle ville de Monopolis, et ce sont les trois têtards en voie d'extinction euh non, de croissance de cette famille que nous allons vous présenter :

- Ventus, le cancre, aussi bien en math, qu'au lit ! Mais il apprend très vite, il sait maintenant que pour tracer un carré, il faut une règle et que deux et deux font bien quatre et pas vingt-deux. Concernant ses aptitudes sur le sexe...

Assistant d'Éric Clutter : Si je devais comparer mon mec à un marteau-piqueur lorsqu'il m'envoie au septième ciel, avec lui on atteint même pas les nuages...

Clutter : *** en larmes * **Vous avez vu ! Ça c'est de la conscience professionnelle ! Il a testé la marchandise avant qu'on en parle... _* _**se reprend**_ * _Il a donné de sa personne pour que nous puissions vous raconter les secrets les plus croustillants de cette famille ! Mais bon, je reprends la suite de notre présentation :

Y en a qui réussisse leur carrière professionnelle, leurs études, et d'autres... qui doivent réussir à réussir ce qu'il faut réussir car si les autres arrivent à réussir ce qu'eux ne peuvent réussir à réussir, alors réussir ses examens ne sera pas facile à réussir. Où serait là réussite ? (dois-je répéter ? ^^)

Et pourtant, Ventus a quand même fêté son vingtième anniversaire, le 29 Février de cette année. (de source sûre !)

Le deuxième frère de cette famille est de meilleur qualité car oui je le dis maintenant, ce sont les trois frères de cette famille qui sont homos, tapettes ou tout ce que vous voulez, que nous allons vous présenter !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que pour deux frères achetés, un seme est offert. Comme par exemple, parmi les modèles les plus en vogue cette saison dans cette célèbre boutique :

- Axel, surnommé : la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, aussi bien au sens propre, qu'au figuré. Une seule nuit avec lui suffira à vous mettre le feu à votre bougie et peut-être aussi... à votre lit.

- Riku ou plutôt, l'albinos à la grande perche. (vous avez compris je suppose * W *) Ce bel argenté aussi bien monté du torse que de l'entrejambe saura vous rendre ivre de désir et fondre de plaisir. Une froideur dans les yeux aussi grande que les icebergs de l'Antarctique à laquelle on ajoute l'équivalent d'une centaine d'années de pratiques des techniques du kama-sutra. Il s'adapte aussi à toutes les situations. Si vous vous présentez à lui avec cinq autres mecs, il s'en occupera volontiers. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

- Seifer, l'étalon aux yeux de cheval, enfin non, l'étalon tout court c'est mieux. (et pourtant, son engin est loin d'être court U.U) Ce blond armé jusqu'aux dents a constamment sa batte de Struggle avec lui. Il y aurait une rumeur selon laquelle il ne l'aurait jamais lavé... qu'avec sa langue. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez baiser avec un taureau furieux...

- Je vous conseillerais plutôt le modèle Vanitas. Il n'en a pas l'air avec sa petite taille mais il est doué et il n'a pas les cheveux noirs pour rien. Avec lui, vous verrez... les ténèbres ! Cet hommes saura rendre accro au sexe le plus frigide des hommes. D'un volcan en totale inactivité, vous entrerez en éruption... permanente. Il faut savoir être endurant avec lui car sa fréquence de rapport sexuel est de : trois fois par jour !

Dernière chose, l'entrée de ce magasin est désormais interdite aux filles, aux femmes, aux monstres de type féminin, aux ogresses, aux transsexuels et travestis femmes mais surtout, aux fangirls ! Pour quelle raison me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, environ deux mois après l'ouverture du magasin, les seme dont je vous ai parlé à l'instant ont été exposés. Le résultat fut presque immédiat, à peine quelques secondes après l'ouverture, non je blague ! (remarque, elles auraient vraiment pu venir aussi rapidement si elles avaient flairé les bishônens.)

En réalité, ce fut quelques jours après l'ouverture qu'une horde de cinglées qu'on surnomme aussi fangirls se pointa devant le magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'antre du paradis euh du magasin, elles se ruèrent toutes vers nos modèles et là... et là... la, la musique, oui la musique, je le sais, sera la clé oups... *** se reprend *** Je disais donc, et là... c'est le drame cataclysmique intercontinental ! Toutes nos clientes se sont évanouis sur le sol du magasin. Mais c'est pas le pire (ça c'est sûr ^^) parce qu'une abondante masse de sang était répandue par terre. La cause probable de cette hémorragie nasale si importante devait être les phéromones dégagées par tout ses beaux gosses. (et ça se comprend non ?) Enfin bref, y avait une telle mare de sang qu'on aurait pu se faire un apéro pour trente personnes. (non, personne n'a essayé ^^) Vous imaginez les frais d'hôpital ! Car bien sûr, ce sont les propriétaires du magasin qui ont tout payé pour éviter un procès qui aurait coûté des millions ! L'acte d'accusation aurait sûrement été quelque chose comme : tentative de meurtre par utilisation d'armes hautement dangereuse.

Voilà pourquoi l'accès du magasin est maintenant interdit à toutes les femelles de ce vaste univers. Autre chose, beaucoup de fric a été dépensé (autant que pour le nettoyage d'un gratte-ciel !) pour que le magasin redevienne présentable.

C'est ainsi que se termine... la présentation de la boutique : BKHAW, Boys Kingdom Hearts At Will. Ce nom donne en français : Garçons de Kingdom Hearts à volonté ! Voici également le slogan de la boutique : Vous voulez des muscles, des tablettes de chocolat ? Allez dans une salle de sport ou dans un supermarché car vous ne trouverez que des mecs ici, non je rigole, c'est pas le vrai slogan ! A vrai dire, cette boutique n'en a pas...

Assistant de Clutter : Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ton délire ? On devait seulement présenter la famille Soumis ! La pub pour ce magasin devait être pour la semaine prochaine...

Éric : Ah, voici l'assistant de mon cœur, Mr Hayner Almasy, âgé de vingt-huit ans même s'il n'en fait pas la moitié pour l'âge mental.

Hayner : De quoi ?

Éric : Je plaisante. Ah oui, sachez chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, que les mecs provenant de BKHAW sont 99% identique à l'original.

Hayner : Ouais, le 1% n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui possèdent l'original en chair et en os.

Clutter : Comme toi, vu que tu as épousé Seifer.

Hayner : Et il m'avait dit que je portais à merveille la robe de marié, y compris pour le voile.

Éric : *** gagné par la curiosité *** Que ferais-tu si Seifer te trompait avec Axel ?

Hayner : … … *** mode super-guerrier * **

Les cheveux du châtain devinrent dorés, une effroyable aura meurtrière émana de lui et la couleur de ses yeux passa au blanc.

« Seifer et... Axel. MON Seifer avec l'empaffé à la crête de coq ! Il se tape déjà Roxas en plus ! Sang... du sang... beaucoup de sang, JE VEUX UN MAX DE SANG ! Je massacrerais ce rouquin à la hache ensuite... je donnerais ces restes aux chiens. Après, je tuerais les chiens qui ont bouffés ces restes et je les passerais dans une broyeuse avant de donner les morceaux à manger aux pigeons et ensuite... »

DONG !

Clutter : *** range son marteau *** Bon, je crois que je vais le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Reprenons la présentations de la famille Soumis en parlant du dernier frère :

- Sora, le plus grand génie que cette Terre ait jamais connue. Intelligent, canon, excellent élève, doué dans presque tous les domaines et encore mieux, il est célibataire, pas marié, seul, sans enfants et... c'est ce vous auriez aimé que je dise n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il est plutôt intelligent, plutôt canon, plutôt excellent élève, je sais ça fait beaucoup de plutôt mais il est de nature si effacé qu'on a eu du mal à avoir des informations le concernant. Surtout que pour l'effacer... il faudrait une grosse gomme ! (c'est une blague ^^)

Passons maintenant aux deux parents de cette famille si particulière : Kairi et Namine ! Oui, il s'agit bien de deux garces euh femmes ! Pour avoir Sora, Ventus et Vanitas elles sont bien entendu passé par la boutique BKHAW. (avant l'accident avec les fangirls) Par la suite, elles ont pu adopter les trois garçons comme membre à part entière de leur famille. (Kairi s'était travesti en homme et elle a réussi à berner les membres chargé de vérifier l'intégrité de cette famille avant l'adoption car il fallait qu'il y ait un père et une mère.)

Clutter : Et voilà, c'est ainsi que termine notre journal. Nous nous retrouverons peut-être dans un prochain numéro mais à présent, ici les studios...

Hayner : *** réveillé *** A vous les lavabos !

Clutter : Non, là c'est ma partie.

Hayner : Ah pardon.

Éric : Ici les studios...

Hayner : A vous les toilettes !

Éric : …

Hayner : …

Clutter et Hayner : Ahahahhahahahahhahahahh !

Assistant de l'assistant d'Éric Clutter : Veuillez excusez ce bouleversement de dernière minutes mais tout de suite pour vous : la télé ! Éric, Hayner...

Roxas avait beau essayé de les calmer, les deux présentateurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire sans fin et c'est ainsi que se termina la présentation de la famille Soumis.


End file.
